


Ardent

by TheOtherHand



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Cat Ears, ChanBaek is life, Cuddling, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Rough Kissing, Tae and Chanyeol are best friends, Tae is a little shit, Tae makes fun of Chanyeol's kinks, Teasing, backhugs, chanyeol is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherHand/pseuds/TheOtherHand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ardent (adj.):  1. expressing or characterized by warmth of feeling; passionate. 2. displaying or characterized by strong enthusiasm or devotion; fervent. 3. burning; fiery. 4. glowing; shining.</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Chanyeol hugs Taehyung from behind, only to find out that it's not his best friend after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardent

October probably was Chanyeol's favourite month of the year. He loved the chilly weather and the loose sweaters. He loved it when the temperatures sank so low that his breath would crystallize as soon as it escaped his mouth and the hot beverages. He loved it when gusts of wind nipped at his nose and ears and the colourful trees. He had seen the famous cherry blossom festival in Japan but the fiery leaves back home still charmed him more.

  
To be brief, he just loved everything about October.

  
But if Chanyeol had to pick his absolute favourite it would be Halloween, without question. Every year he and his best friend Taehyung would go trick or treating together. They had started this tradition years ago and held onto it, both of them having a bad case of sweet tooth.

  
And seriously, what better idea was there than stuffing their faces with every sweet thing they saw, in the name of the spooky event of course.

 

  
•☯•

  
Today was the day. Chanyeol had been grinning from ear to ear ever since he had been woken up by his alarm this morning, the ringtone a spooky melody to honour the greatest day of the year, in Chanyeol's opinion. He quickly sent a message to Tae before swinging his legs out his bed, ignoring the cold, wooden floor tickling the soles of his feet. Chanyeol took a quick shower, the hot water raining on his head and running down his back convincing him to stay a little longer than initially intended.

  
Ten relaxing minutes he finally turned the spray off and stepped out of the cubicle, a cloud of steam following him and Chanyeol chuckled. It reminded him of an old Dracula movie and he dramatically grabbed his fluffy white towel, making a pirouette before wrapping it around his shoulders. He snarled at the slightly foggy mirror before pulling his phone out of the discarded sweatpants lying on the floor. The man sent a quick snap to his friend, hoping the fog in the mirror would cover his more private parts since he used the towel as a cape.

The answer came seconds later. It was a picture a screaming Tae, the caption in capital letters. The second snap was a selfie as well, though he had drawn himself some scars and blood trickling from his mouth. Chanyeol grinned even wider and turned off his phone to dry his hair and body. He cursed not so silently when he saw the puddle of water he was standing in and quickly ruffled his newly bleached hair, it's tone now a bluish grey. Chanyeol decided he would style it in the evening since it would be the only time he leaves the house today.

He slowly trudged towards his 'kitchen'. It actually just was a tiny living room with a even tinier open kitchenette, a small breakfast bar the only thing separating them. His apartment might be small but Chanyeol doesn't need much space to be happy.

To be honest, he tripped over his coffee table more than twice a week but he blamed his height for it. His brain being so far away from his feet made him think that sometimes, it couldn't control where to these two bastards known as his feet walked, thus leading to many awkward stumbles. His shins were also punished heavily for his clumsiness. Just when Chanyeol thought that every single piece of furniture had made acquaintance with them there was at least two more chairs to prove him wrong.

The silver-haired man made himself a bowl of cocoa puffs when he realised that he had run out of milk. He just shrugged and threw the empty carton into the trashcan.

Chanyeol hopped onto his bar and started to eat his cereal with his hands, popping the chocolaty balls into is mouth while he scrolled through instagram.

Minseok seemingly was in Fiji, the newly wed man posting selfies of Luhan and himself drinking some kind of alcoholic beverage while lazing in the sun. Chanyeol liked it and commented something cheesy before scrolling further. Their wedding had been just weeks prior and it had been rather small and intimate and so perfect that Chanyeol threw up a little.

Now they were on their honeymoon and living the married life. Minseok was a longtime friend of Chanyeol's since they went to high school together, sure, it wasn't as long as he knew Taehyung since they practically grew up together but Miseok had grown to him and seeing him this happy made Chanyeol happy.

He lost his train of thought when he looked at his naked legs. He was only wearing a pair of black boxers and his skin seemed even lighter in contrast. Something else that contrasted with his skin were the many bruises littered all over his shins, each of them tied to a lovely memory of stumbling around in his apartment at night or drunk walks from the front door to his bed. He poked a greenish one and winced.

 

•☯•

 

  
It was ten to eight and Chanyeol was cursing once again. He had run out of mousse halfway through his hairstyle and now it was some kind of weird quiff. He kneeled on the floor to look under his sink in hope of miraculously finding another can of mousse.

He yelled in victory when his fingers closed around the cool metal of a can. He pulled it from the shadows and groaned when he saw the label. It was mousse, but sadly from his sister. Throwing a longing look at his reflection, or rather the messed up hair sitting on his head he sighed and put some on his hand.

The intense vanilla fragrance made him gag but he had no choice. His face and neck were already tinted white with the costume makeup and he was wearing his costume (black skinny jeans and a white dress shirt Chanyeol had stained red with fake blood). The only thing missing was his hair.

Slowly he massaged the white substance into his hair, blowdrying it after he was happy with the result. The smell was still pungent but it had to do. He ran a hand through his hair one last time and put on his shoes and jacket, shutting and locking the front door after exiting his apartment.

 

  
•☯•

 

  
The walk to Tae's apartment complex wasn't too far and Chanyeol buried his hand in the pockets of his jacket to keep them from the biting cold. Tae had told him to come to his complex and that they could meet there. A group of little children walked past him and he smiled at them.

  
''Good luck tonight'', he said, slightly waving at them.

Five little children grinned back and greeted him before walking on. Chanyeol looked after them. They reminded him of himself and Taehyung. They too used to go from door to door, filling their bags with sweets and eating almost all of them the same night. He shook his head fondly at the memory and turned on his heel, continuing his way to Tae's home.

  
A few minutes later the complex came in sight, the streetlights not completely illuminating the entrance. Chanyeol saw a figure waiting in the doorway and smirked.

  
_Tae._

  
He still hadn't gotten revenge for the horrible prank is best friend had played on him last week. It had been very embarrassing and the main reason Chanyeol bleached his hair to this colour.

The man saw his chance for revenge and sneaked into the shadows, creeping up to his unsuspecting friend. He was a meter away and highfived himself in his mind for being so _goddamn sneaky_ and bent his knees, ready to pounce.

He jumped with a loud ''TAE'' leaving his mouth and wrapped his arms around the others shoulders, wrapping his legs around his best friends waist.

  
Tae uttered a rather unmanly scream and went down, the sudden weight on his back making him fall backwards. Chanyeol yelped when he hit the ground hard and let go to brace himself.Luckily they fell onto the patch of grass next to the entrance so no major damage was done. He felt Tae scramble up and pulled him back down, not giving up so fast.

  
_Funny, usually he couldn't wrap his hand fully around Tae's bicep._

  
His mind ignored the fact and he rolled them around, sitting on Tae's belly while pinning his arms above his head. It was too dark to make out Tae's features, but Chanyeol could basically see the grin etched into his face, had he seen it for the last 20 years. Tae tried to get free, huffing through gritted teeth but Chanyeol wouldn't let him win that easily.

  
Tae nearly crawled out from between Chanyeol's legs and the man immediately pressed them together, trapping his friend under him.

  
_Since when did Tae have such a small, waist? Had he lost some weight?_

  
Tae squirmed again and Chanyeol bent down, whispering into his ear.

''This is for the hair dye in my shampoo bottle, took me two rounds of bleach to get the blue out and it's still not completely gone.''

  
''Taehyung, what the hell! I never put hair dye in your shampoo!'' Tae spat, fighting against Chanyeol's hold.

  
Chanyeol flinched back. _Taehyung?_ Why did Tae call him... wait. This wasn't Taehyung's voice. Chanyeol strained his eyes to identify the person under him.

  
''Park Chanyeol, what the fuck are you doing? Stop molesting my friends'', another voice said from the entrance.

  
Chanyeol turned his head and looked at the real Taehyung standing in the entrance. The brunet had dropped his keys and stared at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes. Chanyeol stared back, his brain blanking.

  
''Well what are you waiting for, get off of me'', the guy- not Tae, said and pushed once again, this time succeeding and he scrambled towards Taehyung, who was still in the entrance. He seemed to come back to his senses when he saw the shocked face of Baekhyun appearing in the beam of light. Before latter could say anything Tae stormed towards Chanyeol and slapped him.

  
''Don't you ever molest this cute lil piece of Bacon again. Do you hear me? Never again''

  
Tae expectantly looked at his dumbfounded friend still sitting in the damp lawn. When Chanyeol didn't answer Tae smacked his lips and held a hand out for his best friend who took it after a second, still speechless.

  
''I know you're gay and desperate but at least wait until you see his costume before you ravish him.''

  
Chanyeol blushed a little at the blunt comment, especially because said boy was practically standing next to them. He really did look absolutely stunning, with his fiery red hair that reminded Chanyeol of the autumn leaves and small, but curved lips.

  
Taehyung followed his gaze and a sly smirk sneaked onto his face.

  
''Oh, right. Chanyeol, this is Baekhyun. Baekhyun, meet my slightly uhm... dense friend, Chanyeol.''

  
The silver-haired man swatted Tae's shoulder and stretched his hand out for Baekhyun to shake, burying his other on in his jacket.

  
Baekhyun just raised an eyebrow and looked at the hand held towards him, eyes flickering back up.

  
''Erm... I'm sorry that I jumped you like this I- uhm, I didn't mean it?'', Chanyeol said, his voice loosing itself and he looked back at the man standing in front of him, hand still in the air.

Tae just watched their exchange with a grin and waited for Baekhyun's reaction. Said man suddenly grinned, the action giving him something cheeky and shook Chanyeol's hand, who let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and shot him a smile as well, the heat of a blush creeping up his neck. He didn't know how he could've mistaken Baekhyun for Tae. The redhead was at least half a head smaller than him, and not even close to Tae's bulk. Baekhyun wasn't scrawny or something, he was just a lot leaner.

''Nice to meet you, Chanyeol. I would give you a very manly man hug but I don't feel like ending up under you just now, so...''

  
Chanyeol coughed a little, positive his red cheeks would be visible even through the white makeup. Baekhyun just sent him a wink and looked at Tae expectantly.

  
''What are we gonna do?''

  
Tae's smirk widened at that and Chanyeol had a bad feeling, this was Taehyung's prank face, he knew it all to well.

  
''Well, Baekhyun, you lost this bet back a few weeks ago so first, we go inside.''

  
Said man's eyes widened at the mention of the bet and Chanyeol wondered what it could be but didn't dare to ask and followed them inside.

  
A few moments and various flights of stairs later the arrived in Tae's apartment and Chanyeol basked in the heat of it, his hands already went numb from the cold. Tae left them standing in the entrance while he went to 'get something'.

  
Chanyeol frantically looked for a topic to talk about but the image of Baekhyun squirming under him was imprinted into his mind and kept Chanyeol from forming any coherent thought. Tae suddenly popped up next to them, a plastic bag in his hand. He had dressed up as a zombie, slightly green colour dusting his cheeks and fake scars painted on his face with something that look suspiciously like eyeliner.

  
''Wait, Baekhyun-ssi, where's your costume?'' Chanyeol asked, curiously looking at the shorter one.

  
Tae cackled at that and Baekhyun made a pained noise in the back of his throat, lifting the plastic bag Tae just gave him.

  
''We're about to find out.''

  
Without any further word he walked towards Tae's bedroom and shut the door behind himself.

  
''Oh, hyung, you're gonna love it!'', Tae squealed, giving Chanyeol a smug look.  
Somehow this did nothing to calm Chanyeol down. Tae just kept smirking and hummed a melody that sounded like the theme song of _Kiki's Delivery Service_.

  
Chanyeol nearly jumped when he heard a loud _fuck no_ coming from Tae's bedroom and a second later the door swung open, a very red Baekhyun standing on it.

  
''You got to be _kidding_ me Tae!''

  
Latter just shook his head, ''You lost, now pay up.''

  
Baekhyun grumbled under his breath and flipped Tae off before slamming the door shut, making one of the frames hung up in the hallway fall and shatter. Chanyeol sighed and went to pick up the shards strewn all over the floor while Taehyung watched.

  
''Are you not even worried about the shards just-'', Chanyeol started, his words stuck in his throat when the door to the bedroom opened again.

On first sight Baekhyun didn't look any different. That was until Chanyeol's eyes fixed onto the others neck. A thin, black collar was wrapped around it, the small silvery bell reflecting the apartment's light.

Chanyeol stood up so fast he felt dizzy, Tae's laughter fading into the background when Chanyeol spotted something else. He felt a pull in his gut, like someone was twisting them. When he was kneeling he hadn't been able to see them but now, now they were in plain view.

Baekhyun just stared at him, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He gulped, eyes fixated on the black triangles nestled in Baekhyun's red mop of hair. He was wearing a fucking pair of _cat ears_ , carefully clipped in.

Chanyeol wanted to reach out, to pet them, to grab strands of this autumn hair and kiss him senseless, those stupid pink lips- He felt dizzy again, his whole body prickling and his button down suddenly too tight, too restricting.

  
A sharp pain in his left palm ripped him from his trance and he hissed, dropping the now bloody shards on the floor. He gave Baekhyun one last glimpse before he ran to the kitchen, washing the cut in his palm. It wasn't too deep and Chanyeol rubbed his eyes with the unharmed hand while he waited for the cut to stop bleeding. Tae knew he had a thing for this, of course he would use it against him. And to spend the rest of the night walking next to Baekhyun, talking to him but not being able to _touch_ him, it seemed like hell to Chanyeol.

''I brought you some disinfectant and a plaster.''

  
Chanyeol whirled around, suddenly being face to face with Baekhyun, who took a tiny step back, nervously nestling with the collar. Chanyeol wanted to yell _stop_. _Stop teasing me!_ But he just pressed his lips into a thin line, backing up until he felt the edge of the counter digging into his ass. Baekhyun carefully came closer, his hand reaching out for Chanyeol's. The taller tried to ignore the prickle spreading up his arm from the touch, waiting for Baekhyun to do something. The redhead just popped the bottle of disinfectant and poured a little on the cut, who luckily had stopped bleeding. Probably because all of the blood had rushed further south, but Chanyeol didn't want to think about it.

  
''There, as good as new.'', Baekhyun said and stuck the bandaid over the wound, not letting go of the hand he was holding.

  
Chanyeol swallowed again and uttered a raspy 'Thanks', still not daring to come any closer, afraid he would loose it. A flash of Baekhyun, wearing these cat ears and little else, trapped between his legs and-

  
Chanyeol shook his head and stared at the floor. He wasn't acting normal and he knew it but Baekhyun was too much. He was too cute, too petite, too sexy. Chanyeol silently groaned, alarmed when he saw a movement in the corner of his eye. He looked up, watching as Baekhyun took another step into his direction, too close.

  
''Stop me if this isn't what you want'', Baekhyun whispered, and before Chanyeol could utter something smarter than 'uh' he felt a pair of warm lips pressed against his own.

The kiss was reluctant and Chanyeol forgot how to breathe for a second, the wave of _want_ washing over Chanyeol taking him by surprise. This second seemed to confuse Baekhyun, the lack of reaction making him retract, blushing.

Before his lips completely left Chanyeol's the silver-haired man let out another groan and grabbed Baekhyun's neck, deepening the kiss again. Sparks ran up his spine, making his head spin. Nothing had ever felt so right to Chanyeol, his heart aching for Baekhyun.

The kiss was rather slow until Chanyeol slid his hands over Baekhyun's neck, one thumb gingerly brushing over the collar while he buried the other hand in Baekhyun's fluffy hair. The moan escaping the shorter's lips made Chanyeol's gut clench. Chanyeol pushed away from the counter, spinning them around without breaking the kiss.  _What would happen if tugged at the silky collar? Would more noises spill from these sinful lips? Would they be raspy with the lack of oxygen, even desperate?_  He had to collect all his willpower to let go of Baekhyun's bewitching lips, catching his breath. They were standing close, one of Chanyeol's thighs nudged between Baekhyun's and hand's still nestled in the others hair, Baekhyun's hands looped around his neck.

''You don't even know how much I want you'', Chanyeol murmured, eyes flickering over Baekhyun's flushed cheeks and glossy lips, slightly puffy from the kiss. His hair was a mess.He looked wrecked and Chanyeol wouldn't be surprised if he looked just the same.  
Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth and trailed more over his jaw, nosing at the juncture of jaw and neck.

  
''Jump.''

  
The command was simple and Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun shudder under his hands. He hopped onto the counter and spread his legs enough for Chanyeol to step between them. Their lips met and Baekhyun slightly opened his mouth, nipping at Chanyeol's bottom lip. The younger moaned and pushed harder against Baekhyun's lips slightly pulling at the strands wrapped around his fingers, coaxing a fucking _whimper_ from Baekhyun's mouth. He was addicted to the noises the petite boy in his arms made, drunk on the taste of his lips.

  
He wanted more.

  
''Guys how about we just- Whoa. Please no sex in the kitchen. I eat here.''

  
Chanyeol groaned and broke the kiss to bury his face in Baekhyun's neck. Of course his friend would cock block him, it was his job as annoying best friend after all. Chanyeol pointedly ignored the fact that it was Taehyung's counter they vigorously made out on while Baekhyun just petted his back.

  
''Hey don't look so shocked, the cat ears were your idea, not mine.''

  
Chanyeol chuckled into Baekhyun's neck slowly straightened himself, turning around and flipping Tae off.

  
Latter just laughed and walked to the microwave next to them, preparing popcorn.

  
''How about Corpse Bride?''

 

•☯•

 

 

They were all cuddled onto the small couch in front of Taehyung's Tv. It was the second or third movie playing, Chanyeol didn't know. He was to busy playing with Baekhyun's hands, revelling in the tiny sparks it sent up his arms.

Tae had fallen asleep, snoring next to them, the bowl of popcorn spilled over him. Chanyeol lifted his gaze from their intertwined hands to Baekhyun's face when the redhead cleared his throat.

''Would you want to... like, maybe, if there is no one else and I thought that umpf-''

  
Chanyeol leant down to kiss him again, on the tip of his nose and then both his cheeks.

  
''Would you want to go on a date with me?'', Chanyeol asked, grinning down at the boy cuddled to his chest.

  
Baekhyun smiled back, ''If you don't jump me again, sure.''

  
''Oh, but I will jump you, and you will enjoy every second of it.'', Chanyeol murmured, poking Baekhyun's belly.

  
''Are you so sure about that?''

  
''Want me to prove it?''

  
''Why does your hair smell like vanilla though.''

 

 

•☯•

 

 

while were at it i'm just gonna dedicate this ~~piece of crap~~  this one-shot to a really good friend of mine. love you and thanks for the support xx.

Her tumblr: [lugerice](http://lugerice.tumblr.com) (check it out bc she's awesome)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what that was. I'm kinda laughing bc I have been having such a hard time writing and then this AU comes and bam! done in a night. ANYWHO, I hope you liked it and if so, please leave a comment or a kudos to show me :)  
> 


End file.
